


To See You Smile

by Magicandmalice



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane feels bad about some harsh words he said to Fei. To make things worse it's V-Day, what can he do to make it up to the mage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=King+of+Silence).



> Alright this is a request fic being done for my lil' pet K.O.S I hope you enjoy. Just remember that I warned you what the damage of giving me creative control could do. I choose V-Day since it is right around the corner I hope that's ok. There will be some spoilers in this as far as the episode where Fai lost his eye. Everything after that is my own creative mess alright, as I don't know what happens after that. So for the sake of the story let's just say everything was done in Tokyo and they moved onto a new world and Fai's eye has healed for the most part alright. This is meant to be a pretty short one shot but I can't guarantee that and the characters may be a little OOC, sorry about that. But I hope you all enjoy anyways.

Kurgane ignored the people moving out of his way as he stormed down the sidewalk headed for who knows where. So long as it was away from that annoying mage he didn't care where he ended up right now. All he had wanted was a nice bit of peace and quite right now, that was it. After the hard time everyone had been through on the last world, peace and quite was all anyone wanted right now. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the harsh words he had thrown at Fai this morning. Even though the mage was the most annoying thing he had ever met… except for the meat bun… he had not deserved such a blow.

After all out of every one Fai had been hurt the most in the last world. Fai may have been very good at hiding his emotions from people, but Kurogane had been watching him to close for to long. He saw how much losing his eye had hurt the mage. After all having your eye torn out and eaten by someone you considered a friend was more than just physically damaging.

Not to mention after what Kurogane had said this morning, he wouldn't be surprised if Fai had holed up in his room to vent or cry or whatever it was that he did when alone. Maybe he should try and apologize to the pretty mage… pretty? Kurogane quickly cut the thought off. He refused to think about that right now. No at the moment he had more pressing things to think off… like what in the hell he could do to be forgiven. Fai would make him wish for death a hundred times over if he didn't do something about the mess he had made. Though he would never admit aloud that the mage had that much power over him.

Slowing down Kurogane took a moment to collect himself and see where he was. Before him was a sea of red, white and pink decorations over every spare surface.

"Eh?" Kurogane tasked himself. This was defiantly something new to him.

"Hello there Sir and how are you on this fine day?" Asked a nearby vendor.

He had seemed to end up in the shopping arcade.

"What's all the pink for?" Kurogane asked stepping over to the vendor. Glancing once quickly at the items spread out in front of the man.

"It's Valentine's Day, everyone knows that. Are you out shopping for your girlfriend?" The man asked with a smile.

Kurogane felt a small grin form on his face as one of the items on display caught his eye. Maybe if he got something for Fai it might make him feel better.

"Do you see anything you like here Sir?" The man asked catching Kurogane's attention.

Looking at the stout man behind the table then back down to the small item, he fought with himself.

On one hand he had never really apologized to anyone before… never wanted to either. So a part of him didn't see why he should start now.

On the other hand another part of him urged him to get the thing and give it to Fai. To make Fai smile at him… notice him… and forgive him. Remembering the look of hurt in those usually bright blue eyes… well eye, this morning quickly made up his mind for him.

"Alight, what you can you tell me about that?" Kurogane asked reaching forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fai sighed as he continued to stare out the window in his room. They had found a small inn on the beach this time when they had arrived, and most of the rooms had a wonderful view of the ocean. It was sunset now and while the scene was a brilliant explosion of bright colors, Fai couldn't bring himself to care about it. He had been in this same position since early morning when he had stormed back up here after the argument with Kurogane. Remembering the argument, Fai felt his heart clench painfully in his chest and he closed the single eye that he had, blocking out the beauty outside his room.

In all honesty he could understand where Kurogane was coming from, after all he was now a mage who couldn't…or rather wouldn't use his magic. Plus he was now missing an eye. So being told that you were basically useless was pretty much true. But why couldn't the samurai realize he wasn't useless! He could still fight and could still see out of his good eye. So what if he wasn't quite as fast as before, with time that would come back to him, he wouldn't need the others to protect him.

Fai sighed again before getting up and leaving his room and the inn, heading down to the beach. He didn't want to be in the small stuffy room anymore. Maybe if he went down to the beach he could train a bit. Besides the more he trained the better he would be… plus if he got better Kurogane would have no choice to but to accept him right? Regardless anything was better than sitting alone in the dark and remembering the things that caused him to ache like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurogane sighed to himself as he finally got back to the Inn he and the others were staying at for the duration of their visit to this world. Now all he had to do was manage to convince Fai to speak with him… a job he knew would be much harder than it sounded. Knowing better than to bother the other two who made up their group the dark samurai headed up to Fai's room, knocking lightly on the door. After waiting a few moments and getting no response he tried again.

"Are you looking for the young man who checked in with your group?" Came a soft voice a few feet from where Kurogane stood. Turning around he was greeted with the site of the Inn keeper herself.

"Yes." Kurogane said, not wanting to say why he was looking for Fai.

"He left a little while ago, went down to the beach actually looking very sad. I believe he is still there right now." The lady said.

"Thank you." Kurogane said bowing before heading off towards the back door to get to the beach. He needed to get this done before he lost his nerve completely.

After only a few moments of walking he came across the person he was looking for and found himself unable to move any closer to the vision before him.

There stood Fai out lined by the setting sun behind him, fighting an imaginary foe. His graceful body moving in ways that would make a dead saint stand to attention and beg. Kurogane's red eyes narrowed as he saw the small crowd of women that gathered to watch his mage in his training. Shaking his head Kurogane strode towards the blond stopping only a few feet away from the lithe body before him.

"Fai…" Kurogane called softly, not flinching when the mage spun around hand stopping an inch from the samurai's face. For a moment they simply stared at one another, neither one sure about what to say. Finally Fai looked away and lowered his hand to his side. Granted he maybe be mad at the other man, but he would never strike him… at least not in anger.

"What do you want now Kurogane? Come back to finish what you started this morning?" Fai spat out turning away from the other, not seeing the slight flinch at the coldness of the mages voice and lack of add on to his name.

Kurogane clenched his fist at his side for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit it was now or never.

"I had no right to speak to you like that this morning. I was both rude and hurtful and it was uncalled for." Kurogane said softly.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, then Fai spun around and looked at the taller man. Crimson meeting blue silently in shock.

"Are you actually trying to apologize to me?" Fai asked stunned.

"Don't make this any harder mage. Here!" Kurogane growled, looking away with a slight blush on his face and holding out a small blue silk wrapped package.

"What's this for?" Fai asked softly.

"Just take it." Kurogane said, his blush becoming darker.

"Kurogane I…" Fai began but found himself cut off.

"Look I'm sorry alright! I had no right to treat you so badly this morning. I didn't mean what I said at all. You belong in this group as do we all. So what if you can't do magick right now or see as well as you used to! I know you can take care of yourself even now. But even if you couldn't I would still protect you until you could." Kurogane babbled, horrified at the words falling from his mouth.

"You would protect me?" Fai asked

"I would." Kurogane answered simply.

"So you didn't mean it when you called me useless this morning?" Fai asked.

"Your enjoying this aren't you mage?" The samurai growled.

"Very much. So you have given me your apologizes, which I accept by the way, so what's the gift for?" Fai asked cocking his head to the side a bit. His blue eyes widened even further as the blush flamed across Kurogane's already slightly flushed face.

"Don't Fai." Was all the blushing man could say as his voice stuck in his throat.

"I can't take a gift without a reason." Fai said. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would. Granted he was glad that the samurai had apologized to him, he knew it had been a hard thing for the other man to do. But he was really curious about why he was offering a gift as well. From the blush on the tan skinned man it was more than just a peace offering.

"You are by far the most difficult person I have ever met, do you know that?" Kurogane growled.

"Why thank you I try." Fai said with a small smile.

"Please… I just wanted… to get something nice for you. You've been through a lot the last few weeks and I figured you could use it alright. I was out earlier trying to think of a way to tell you I was sorry when I got stopped by a vendor. Think of it as a peace offering if you want, and well… Happy Valentine's Day Fai." Kurogane said, before placing the gift into Fai's hand. This time it was he that turned away from the blond man. He didn't want to see the mages face when he opened the gift. What if he didn't like it?

Hearing the sound of rustling as the silk packaging was removed, Kurogane closed his eyes tightly. God he was more scared of Fai's reaction than he was during his first battle. A sharp gasp sounded behind him, before he suddenly felt slender arms wrap around him and a warm body pressing tightly to his back. Freezing the samurai was unsure what he should do at the moment. All he knew was that it felt so good to be held like this.

"It's beautiful Kuro-sama." Fai said in a breathless voice against his shoulder. Holding him for a few more moments Fai inhaled the spicy sent that came from Kurogane. Finally pulling back he grasped the taller mans arm, gently turning him to meet eye to eye.

"Will you put in on for me?" Fai asked softly.

Nodding jerkily Kurogane lifted his hands and removed the current plain black eye patch covering the empty socket on the mages face. Seeing the mage tense as the wound was exposed, kurogane decided to do something that would probably get him killed in a painful and messy death. Pulling the suddenly startled mage against him he leaned down and kissed the wound. Once he pulled back he ignored the silent still man in his arms and took the replacement patch he had bought for the other. Reaching up and quickly tying it into place he stepped back to look at the result.

No longer was there a plain black patch stretching across the pale skin. In it's place was a pure white silk eye patch. Tiny sapphires and emeralds sewn into the material in the shape of swirling wind patterned the soft patch. He knew it would match the blue and white outfit the mage favored so much.

"That suits you much better than this one." Kurogane said.

Fai just stood there still in shock over the samurai's actions.

Kurogane blushed and once more looked away from the blond.

"I..if you don't like it, you can get rid of it. I think I am going to go for another walk now." Kurogane said in a strangled voice, before turning to quickly walk away from the inn and Fai.

Fai stood there for a moment before his mind came back to him. When he saw the samurai walking awaym Fai quickly started after him and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't even think your getting away from me that easily! What makes you think I don't like your gift huh?" Fai asked the man beneath him. Almost losing his balance when Kurogane turned over, blue once more meeting red.

"Well when one doesn't get a response except for silence, it's usually taken as rejection or refusal you know." Kurogane said.

"I was surprised you idiot! I love the patch…it's beautiful. But why would you do that?" Fai asked confused.

"What get you a gift? I told you I wanted to…. And you needed one that suited you better. Plain things don't look good on you… you deserve to have beautiful things." Kurogane said blushing. He had already made an ass out of himself more than once today and he seemed to be on a roll, so why stop now?

"No I meant why did you kiss this hideous mark? Why would you want to?" Fai said motioning towards his eye.

"… Fai …can we go back to the room and talk maybe?" Kurogane asked.

"No!" Fai snipped crossing his arms and continued straddling the others waist.

Kurogane sighed and tried to remain still beneath the beautiful mage. Figures that Fai would have to make things even more difficult than they already were.

"Fai I do not find anything on you ugly. That includes your eye. I actually find you very beautiful." The samurai said looking away from the blond above him.

"Really?" Fai asked.

"Yes really, ever since I first met you I have thought you were the most enchanting creature I had ever met. Even now with that wound you are still the most beautiful thing I have seen. You just seem a bit more human with that flaw now, that's all. It makes me scared to know you almost died that time… and I was unable to help you." Kurogane said softly.

"It wasn't your fault, I did what I had to at the time. I don't want to think about it anymore though, not right now. So all this time you thought I was pretty?" Fai asked bringing his right hand up to slowly stroke along Kurogane's face.

Kurogane found himself unable to breath much less speak as the touch registered in his mind. This was the second time today Fai had touched him in such a way. The hug from earlier still had his skin tingling were there had been contact.

"Pretty is a drastic understatement Fai trust me." Kurogane asked inhaling sharply as the hand moved down to his neck, slender pale fingers leaving trails of fire in there path.

"Fai please stop…" Kurogane rasped, if the blond kept this up much longer, then Kurogane couldn't be held responsible what may happen.

"What if I don't want to?" Fai whispered leaning down closer to the man beneath him.

"Don't push me to far stupid mage" Kurogane growled.

"You know your quite sexy yourself, have I ever told you that? I don't think you want me stop either." Fai whispered directly into Kurogane's ear before licking the sensitive area slightly.

Kurogane let out a strangle moan, hands coming up to grip Fai's hips tightly.

" Do you have any idea how long I have watched you? Wanted you… loved you?" Fai crooned softly, placing soft kisses along the samurai's jaw line.

Kurogane froze at those words. Fai loved him?

"Do you mean that?"

"I may joke around about a lot of things but not how I really feel. It may have been just lust at first… but after traveling with you and spending so much time getting to know you. I didn't even realize what had happened until it was to late. I love you Kurogane." Fai said pressing his lips to the others firmly.

Pulling back after a moment Kurogane finally got to see what he had been wanting to see for so long. A real and true smile on that usually false face. Blue eyes soft and filled with a love Kurogane couldn't ever remember feeling in his life.

"I love you to you stupid mage," Kurogane said before pulling him back down into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. This was by far the best Valentines Day… hell the best day he could remember having. Neither caring about the sand they would soon be having to remove from their clothing or the crowd that they had somehow managed to forget about. The crowd that now eagerly settled in to watch how the rest of this played out between the two, knowing they would be in for a good show tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to shake the feeling of eyes on his back, Fai pulled back from the all to tempting lips before him.

"Fai?" Kurogane growled not at all pleased at the halt in what was promising to be an interesting and rather pleasurable encounter.

"Kuro-tan I think we should move to a more secluded area." Fai said trying to stifle a giggle as he cast a quick glance around them.

"Huh?" Kurogane asked intelligently.

"Look to our left please." Fai said pulling back fully as he sat up.

Quickly doing as asked in hopes of getting back to other things, his red eyes widened in shock and a small amount of embarrassment. Sure enough off to their left was a small crowd of no more than 8 people sitting in the sand eyes glued to the two laying prone on the ground.

"By all means don't stop on our account." Said a small girl with short red hair and big violet eyes.

Kurogane snarled and moved quickly to his feet, dragging Fai up behind him and back towards the inn they were staying at for the time being. Fai tried not to laugh at the frustrated man that was dragging him along. After all it was one thing to annoy the samurai when he wanted attention, it was another to annoy him after he had it.

"Kuro-kimi what's the rush?"Fai asked softly as they entered into the inn.

"…" Kurogane said.

"Kuro- koi…" Fai said then found himself quickly cut off, as Kurogane swung him around and pinned him to the wall besides the patio doors leading back outside. One hand holding both of Fais above his head, the other holding his head in place with a firm grasp on his chin, preventing him from pulling away.

"What did you call me?" Kurogane asked in a low voice.

"Ano..Kuro-Koi?" Fai said not sure what he had done wrong. Hearing a low growl Fai was once more shocked as he felt lips on his once more. Only this time it was rougher… deeper than before. Pulling away Fai panted as he stared up into intense lust filled red orbs.

"What was that for?" Fai asked.

"You and your stupid pet names." Kurogane grunted, refusing to admit to the mage that he actually liked some of them, especially the newest one.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san… please don't fight here." Came a soft voice about 4 feet or so away from them. Both men froze and turned their heads to the side. Eyes widening a bit as they meant Sakura's worried eyes. Looking back at one another they realized what the position looked like and quickly pulled apart from one another. The poor girl had enough problems without having to worry about them.

"It's alright Sakura-chan we were just…sparing outside and it carried over I guess." Fai said with a bright smile. Until he knew what Kurogane wanted he wouldn't out them to the two teens they traveled with, but he couldn't let the poor girl worry over him either.

"Oh ok." Sakura said, though she remained standing where she was, eyes looking to the ground.

"Spit it out." Kurogane said sensing she wanted to ask something of one or both of them.

"If I am not interrupting your training may I speak with Fai for a few moments alone?" Sakura said in a rush.

Looking at the red eyed man for a moment, he silently asked if it was alright. Granted right now he wanted nothing more than to jump the poor samurai and not let him go for at least a few hours, he was worried about the poor princess.

Kurogane looked once at the miserable girl then over at the mage who was waiting for his response. Sighing he nodded his head quickly in a quick jerking motion before turning to stalk off down the hall towards his rooms and the baths.He wasn't mad, not really, but he needed to get away from the mage or it wouldn't matter that the girl was there. He would have Fai against that wall again in a heartbeat and this time he wouldn't be stopping until neither one of them could even stand up any longer.

Fai smiled softly at the back of the retreating man. He would have to make sure to make up for this later on tonight. For now though he had other things to worry about.

"Come with me Sakura-chan we can talk in my room. Now tell me what's wrong." Fai said softly as the two headed towards the mages room.

XxXxXx

Almost two hours later Fai sighed as he stepped out of his room, leaving the now sleeping princess in his bed where she had cried herself to sleep. He would send Sayoran for her a bit later, though if what Saukra had told him maybe he should just let those two have some time apart to figure things out on there own. (A.N. If you all wanna now what the conversation was about then tough! I am using it another Tsubasa fic I am working on so if you wanna know you need to read it there. I just used it here so poor Kuro-pii would have to wait for his mage.)

For now though he had a samurai to track down, and with how long he had taken with the princess said samurai would be possibly very angry and very horny… he hoped anyways. With a wicked grin seldom seen on his face he began his hunt in the dark and silent hallways.

XxXxXx

Kurogane growled as he once again thought of where the mage could be. Sinking lower in the hot water of the open air baths this inn had (why they have an open air bath at a beach side inn? Don't ask.) he tried to relax himself.

It had been three hours dammit! Whatever the damn princess had wanted to talk about surely shouldn't have taken this long right? Maybe the mage had lost interest?

Sitting up quickly the samurai felt the blood drain form his face. No Fai wouldn't lead him on like that. After all he had said the he loved Kurogane as well and the look on his face at the time led Kurogane to believe him. But then what could be keeping him so long.

So lost in his thoughts he was startled when pale slim arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

Spinning around in the water he couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over him at the site of the blond kneeling at the waters edge, wearing only his blue pants.

"What are you thinking of?" Fai asked, it wasn't an easy thing to sneak up this man, and the mage hadn't even been trying.

"Nothing." Kurogane said stepping closer and raising a hand to stroke a soft pale cheek.

"Liar. You were miles away Kuro-koi. What's wrong?" Fai asked, this time catching the flare of something in the red eyes at the pet name. Intresting.

"I was starting to wonder where you where." Was all the taller man would say.

"You were worried I had changed my mind weren't you?" Fai asked, pulling Kurogane closer with the hands still wrapped around his neck.

"…" Refusing to answer that one, Kurogane felt himself blush the slightest bit.

"Kurogane, you don't have to worry about that. I assure you that I am still very much interested. I want you Kurogane, not as a one night stand of flingI want everything you are, even if I have to take it from you." Fai whispered before leaning down and kissing the other man. Unlike the other kisses this one was hard and possessive, staking a claim on the other. "Do you understand now?" Fai asked breathlessly as they parted.

Kurogane tried to think through the fog that clouded his mind. That kiss and those words made a heady combination. Nodding dumbly he just looked at the blue eyes before him.

"Good, now any questions?" Fai asked running his fingers through soft, short, black hair.

"Yeah what took you so damn long?" Kurogane growled as he came back to himself a bit. Pulling back he glared at the blond, first he made him wait three hours and then he thought he was going to be in charge? Oh that so wasn't going to happen.

Seeing the dark look in the red eyes, Fai smiled to himself. This was the Kurogane he had come looking for.

"Sakura needed someone to talk to." Fai said pulling fully away from the darker man.

"Is that so? What did she need?" Kurogane asked.

" Sore wa himetsu desu ka.(1)" Fai purred out lazily.

"Stupid mage… so it took three hours to talk?" Kurogane asked arching an eye brow.

"No silly. It only took two, I just wanted to make you wait." Fai said with a wicked smile on his face, willing Kurogane to take the bait.

"You little tease!." Kurogane snarled before surging up out of the water, grabbing Fai's right wrist and dragging the blond into the water with him. Both ignoring the fact that Fai still wore his blue silk pants, that were now soaked. Pulling Fai firmly against his bare chest he wrapped his free hand in short blond hair forcing the mage to meet his eyes.

As blue met red, Fai knew he was going to get what he had been waiting for, and he felt a shudder course through his body at the thought.

"I am going to make you regret this you bastard." Kurogane growled before kissing the mage once more. He had wanted to make everything perfect for the idiot but no he just had to go and push his buttons didn't he?

Pressing him up against the stone wall of the bath he pinned the smaller body to his own. Letting go of the thin wrist in his hand he allowed his left hand to slide up the pale arm over the shoulder and down the pale chest before him.

"How do you do this to me? Make me blind to everything but you?" Kurogane asked in a raspy voice as he slid his lips down from the mages lips and to his slender white neck. Placing kisses and sharp little nips, to mar the flawless flesh.

Fai was unable to answer as he moaned at the fire that shot up his spine from the others actions.

"That's not an answer mage." Kurogane purred, finger tips running lightly up the blond chest, stopping at pale nipples. Brushing his thumbs lightly over the hardened nub he felt himself grin at the hitch in Fai's breathing a moment before a soft whimper escaped his lips.

"Can't…uhn.. answer with… you touching me." Fai panted.

"Concentrate." Kurogane said against soft skin, mouth leaving a moist trail from the mages neck down his chest to follow the same path as his hands. Lips latching onto a hardened nipple, tongue circling it in a feathery caress.

Fai cried out, eyes going wide, and back arching into Kurogane's touch.

"You do, oh god, the same… to me." Fai moaned, as a hand slid down further across slim hips and brushing the waistband of his pants.

Kurogane smirked, pleased at the reactions he was getting from the pale man against him. Moving quickly he pulled back stripped the blue silk from Fai's body, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder, before pressing back into the smaller man. Both groaning at the feel of skin on skin for the first time.

Lifting the blond up and setting him on the side of the bath wall, Kurogane almost laughed at the squeak that left the blond lips at the sudden movement.

"Tell me what I do to you then." Kurogane purred leaning back into the mage, but instead of kissing him, he used his weight to press the other back so he was laying, with his legs dangling in the water with the rest of him laying on the cool floor. Bracing one hand at Fai's head Kurogane took the other and placed it on the pale skin of the smaller mans chest. His own tan skin seeming darker in contrast.

"Beautiful…" Kurogane whispered, leaning down and dragging his tongue down the chest before him, tracing the soft slender skin until reaching the mages navel. Darting his tongue insides, he felt himself heat up at the strangled sounds that escaped red parted lips above him.

"Uhn … please…"Fai gasped.

"Tell me then. What is it I do to you?" Kurogane asked once more.

"You distract me… make me feel.. to much…want to much. You make me.. ahh do that again… human." Fai cried. Right now he would do anything this man asked for if he only kept going.

"And what is it you want me to do to you?" Kurogane asked, as he moved even lower, skirting just to the side and down the right thigh with his mouth. Skipping over the aching erection Fai wanted him to pay attention to.

"Everything…" Fai breathed. If Kurogane didn't understand what he was asking for then he was not going to explain.

Kurogane shuddered at those words. Surely he hadn't heard that right? Fai didn't know what he was asking for. Pushing that thought from his head he leaned up and took Fai's erection into his mouth, lightly teasing the slit at the top with his tongue and tasting the slightly bitter fluid gathered there.

Fai was unable to stop the loud cry that left his lips as Kurogane took him inside his mouth. The pleasure feeling like flames that licked at his body, burning him from the inside out.

"Kuro-sama!" Fai gasped hands reaching down to clutch at soft black hair.

Kurogane's head jerked up just enough for him to meet half lidded blue eyes. His red eye burning suddenly with something that hadn't been there only moments ago.

Allowing his mouth to sink back down, taking Fai back in Kurogane purred at the taste and feel of the mage.

"Please… Kuro-sama can't take much.. .more." Fai whispered hoarsely, white teethe catching his bottom lip as another wave of pleasure swept over his body.

"If you call me that one more time I can't be held responsible for what I do." Kurogane growled out as he came back up to Fai's swollen lips, groaning slightly as their bodies brushed together

Deciding he had waited long enough, he raised his hand to Fai's mouth, holding three fingers at his lips.

"Suck." Was all the dark samurai said, before Fai eagerly took the fingers in his mouth. Making the man jerk at the feel of that hot mouth sucking on his fingers, his mind bring thoughts of other places that mouth could be put to good use.

"Enough." Kurogane growled pulling his hand away and lowering between the blonds' spread legs and further back until he felt what he was looking for. Pushing his finger in a bit he made sure to stretch the smaller man, watching his face for signs of to much discomfort. Seeing none, he slowly added the second and third finger. After a few moments Fai was once more moaning softly and pushing back on the fingers, and Kurogane could wait no longer. He had wanted this to much and for to long.

Fai whimpered in disappointment as he felt the others fingers leave his body, but that disappointment didn't last long as he felt something harder and thicker at his entrance. Little pants of both pleasure and pain ghosting past his lips as he felt the other sink into him slowly.

Once seated fully within the blond Kurogane had to hold himself, still both to make sure he didn't hurt the other and to give him time to calm down some.

"I promise I won't break." Fai purred, trying to get the samurai to move, as he thrust his hips up slightly.

Kurogane shock his head as the move almost took away what little control he still had. Seeing that Kurogane would go at his own pace and not be rushed, Fai decided it was ok to play dirty this once. Leaning up quickly he brought his lips to the others ear, trying not to moan as Kurogane shifted slightly inside him at the move.

"Kuro-sama please." Fai whispered.

At those words Kurogane lost the last of his control, the tension in him snapping almost audibly as he thrust forward into the willing body beneath his own. His head swam with the pleasure that rippled through him, ears ringing with the pants and moans of the other.

"Is this what you wanted Fai?" Kurogane growled kissing the others neck once more, not slowing his thrust. In the slightest.

"Y-yes...Kuro-sama." Fai hissed out. His blue hazy with pleasure, unable to focus on anything . Back arching closer to the body above him, silently begging for more.

Kurogane bit down on a particularly hard thrust and Fai arched up a loud cry sounding in the room. An idea hit him and he pulled out completely quickly dragging Fai into the water and spinning him around before pinning him to the wall once more. His chest resting against the pale back, before thrusting in once more. Making sure to strike Fai's prostate dead on, causing the mage to collapse forward with a choked off scream, nails digging into the stone floor.

Leaning over the smaller man, Kurogane rested his head in the crook of Fais neck nipping lightly hear and there, his hips moving in a steady yet powerful rhythm against Fai's. Dragging out every noise he could from the mage. Feeling the other close to the breaking point he slide his right hand around to the front, grasping Fai's erection firmly before pumping in time to the motion of his thrust.

"I want you to scream for me." Kurogane whispered into the blonds ear.

In less than a second Kurogane had his wish as Fai screamed loudly body shuddering as he came into Kurogane's hand and against the stone wall. The samurai last only a few more thrust into the tight body before he followed the blond mage, his body trembling as he came inside Fai.

Silently the two laid there unwilling and unable to move.

"I think we should get cleaned up Kuro-chan." Fai said after a few moments once he regained his breathing.

"Actually I am good here." Kurogane said not wanting to move from his place against Fai's back.

"Love your heavy and I want to clean up a bit.." Fai said laughing.

"Fine, fine." Kurogane said, slowly pulling out of the blond and moving back a bit into a deeper area of the bath.

Stretching his pleasantly sore limbs he went over to the samurai and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling himself to place a soft kiss on firm lips.

"Love you Kuro-sama." Fai whispered.

"We need to have a talk about what you call me stupid mage. You keep that up and your not going to get any sleep tonight." Kurogane growled out wrapping his arms around the slender waist.

" I have no problem with that at all Kuro-sama." Fai said giggling.

Kurogane smirked and decided that he needed to teach the mage a lesson. True to his word neither one of them got any sleep that night.

XxXxXxXx

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
